Swift like Ninja Melty likeBlood?
by SionBarzad15
Summary: Naruto and the gang have been very bored and haven't been getting any good missions lately...Then they recieve a special mission from Tsunade to be guards for a wealthy clan that is visiting the Hidden Leaf. NarutoMelty Blood crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Swift Like Ninja; Melty Like…Blood?

Chapter 1: The Mission

This is my first fanfic that involves Naruto or Melty Blood. Sorry if it seems poorly done XD. Btw, this is after the time-skip. (Also, Sasuke is back)

* * *

Days at the Leaf Village are a little slow for Naruto and the gang. Missions don't come up as much as they used to. Besides, when they did…it was usually D-Rank missions. Y'know…watering plants, finding lost pets, that kind of stuff. Training sessions don't happen much either since most of the group members are Chunin or higher(the exception being Naruto of course). They mostly just hang out together and walk around the city and surrounding areas. But today was going to be a bit different…Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were walking around the Hidden Leaf Forest… 

"OH GOD!!! Will something happen already!?" Naruto yelled to the heavens and to his teammates.

"Give it a rest, you loser" Sasuke said to Naruto coolly but also slightly bored.

"Sasuke's right. Just do us all a favor and get over it" Sakura said slightly annoyed.

"But guys…I don't think I'll make it to see tomorrow if things don't change!" Naruto said after sighing.

"That's EXACTLY what you said yesterday, the day before that, AND the day before _that…_" Sakura said complainingly to the over-exaggerating ninja.

"Besides, what do you want to happen anyway? Vampires to come to our village?" Sasuke said with laughter in his voice.

"Haha, yeah. Would you like an exorcist and an alchemist to come too, Naruto?" Sakura said while laughing to continue Sasuke's joke.

"Hehe, yeah. And if they came, they could kill Sasuke." Naruto said also laughing

It was only 2 seconds after Naruto said this that he was being strangled; not only by Sakura, but Sasuke too. Soon after they started to kill Naruto…the laziest ninja ever known appears in-front of them with a scroll in hand.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said while squatting down into his favorite position while watching Naruto squirm for a good five minutes.

* * *

4 min. and 57 seconds later… 

"3.…2.…1...Alright, break it up, you three." Shikamaru finally said while breaking up the group after 5 minutes exactly.

"That…was so…close! I owe you one, Shika" Naruto said while trying to regain his breath.

"Call me 'Shika' again…and I will personally kill you." The lazy one said with an annoyed look.

"Sorry, Sorry…won't happen again." Naruto said with his hands up in defense.

"So, Shikamaru…Why are you here?" Sakura asked Shikamaru after calming down.

"Let me guess, there's a 'special mission from the Fifth Hokage that only we can complete', right?" Sasuke asked un-amusingly as if he knows everything in the world.

There's a short silence and Naruto and Sakura stare at Sasuke while confused.

"Just read it…" Shikamaru said while passing the scroll to the know-it-all ninja.

Sasuke, ignoring Naruto, then begins to open the scroll and Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru gather around him. It read…

'To answer your question, Sasuke…Yes, it's a special mission, you little know-it-all!' This made Sasuke grunt quietly. No doubt its Tsunade's handwriting…

'There's a wealthy clan coming to our village. They will be staying for a while.'

"So a bunch of spoiled brats are coming to live in our village…who cares!?" Naruto said complainingly.

'Will you just shut up for once, Naruto!? I didn't finish!' The letter written as if Tsunade was talking with them face to face.

"Whatever, Granny." Naruto said quietly while pouting.

"Doesn't this seem a bit strange?" Sakura and Shikamaru thought at the same time while sweatdropping.

'The head of the clan that is coming stated that they have quite a bit of enemies. And I'm counting on you four to be their guards. I will arrange for the others to join this when necessary. They should be arriving tomorrow morning. This mission will be marked as A-Rank. -The Fifth Hokage'

"Finally! A mission! Not only that, it's ranked A." Naruto said happily.

"If Sensei gave us this mission personally, it must be pretty important." Sakura said

analyzing the mission specs.

"Aww, man…How did I get dragged into this!? Such a drag…" Shikamaru said lazily.

"For some reason…I agree with the shirker." Sasuke said while sighing.

"Hmm…Sensei didn't put the name of the clan…" Sakura thinks to herself why Tsunade didn't.

Little did they know…This clan was far from normal. You could say…it's "supernatural"(I couldn't think of a better word than that)…

* * *

Here's a preview of the next chapter: 

"_Its called, The Village Hidden in the Leaf."_

"_I see…Any idea what it's like?"_

"_Nee-san said 'It was a village of poor people and ninja.'"_

"_Coming from her…I'm not sure that's very accurate."_

I don't really liked the way this turned out. I wanted to have both series on this chapter. But it turned out to be all Naruto…(My inner Shikamaru told me to just do two different chapters.) Well, the next chapter will be Melty Blood…I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Swift Like Ninja; Melty LikeBlood

Chapter 2: Missfriction

**Author Notes: Alright, this is going to be about the Melty Blood side…since I was too lazy to add it to the first chapter. (I probably would have done a bad job on it anyway…) **

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto or Melty Blood.**

* * *

It was about 9:30 a.m., on Sunday. Shiki Tohno was sitting on his bed using his laptop. Normally, his personal, Hisui, would have come to tell him to wake up and to go downstairs to eat breakfast at 7 am, but since his school is on summer break, she comes a bit later. 

Just then, small knock comes to his door.

"Come in!" Shiki says to the person on the other side of the door.

The door opens and a dark-pink haired girl wearing a brown maid's dress walks through the door while saying…

"Good morning, Shiki-sama." the pink-haired girl said emotionlessly

"Oh, G'Morning, Hisui. You know you don't have to add '-sama', right?" Shiki said to her as he always does.

But this makes Hisui only stare at him with her same emotionless face…

"Umm…never mind." Shiki says to Hisui while giving a weak smile and returning to his laptop.

"May I ask, 'What you doing on the laptop?'" Hisui asked Shiki with somewhat emotion.

"Oh, sure…I'm just playing Tsukihime, it's a visual novel."

"May I watch?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

And with that, Hisui sat down pretty close to Shiki, which made him blush a little. Hisui watched Shiki play for a little while, but then she saw something that made hers and Shiki's whole face turn red…It was a H-scene between her and Shiki. This made Hisui run out of the room and Shiki quickly turn off his laptop. Then, Hisui peered into his room, still blushing madly.

"B-b-before I forget…A-Akiha-sama wants you t-to meet her in the sitting room…" Hisui said while stammering from embarrassment.

"A-Alright…" Shiki said while fixing his glasses and getting off his bed and walking to the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shiki walks into the sitting room with Hisui following behind him. Already in the sitting room is a beautiful girl with long, black hair, wearing a sky-blue shirt and an off-red dress. Behind her is a girl with the same color hair as Hisui and is also dressed in maid's clothes, but there were 3 differences between this girl and Hisui. 1. Her outfit was a kimono, not a dress. 2. This girl had a blue ribbon in her hair. And 3. This girl actually had a smile on her face. 

"Morning, Akiha." Shiki said to the black-haired girl as he always does while sitting on the couch across from her. "Good morning, Kohaku-chan." he said to the girl behind Akiha and she smiled and bowed.

After Shiki sat down, two cats, one black and the other white, both with ribbons on their tails of the same color, walked over to Shiki and jumped into his lap silently.

"Good Morning, Nii-san." Akiha said to Shiki with smile and slight happiness in her voice. "Since its happening tonight, I'll get right to the point…We are going to be staying in a certain village for a while."

A few minutes passed as Akiha explained everything to her Nii-san…

"Hmm…The Village Hidden in the Leaves, huh? I didn't know that ninja actually existed." Shiki said to his own ignorance.

"You know…the same thing can be said about vampires, exorcists, alchemists, and transforming cats." Akiha said while smirking and pointing at the cats that lay in Shiki's lap.

"Haha…You have a point." Shiki said while laughing a little while looking at his watch. "Whoa, sorry Akiha…I got to go! I'll pack when I get back--"

"You're going to meet them again…aren't you?" Akiha's smirk quickly disappeared.

"Yeah, they asked me to hang out with them today. I'll be back later." Shiki said after getting up and heading for the door with the cats trailing after him. Leaving Akiha with an angry look on their face.

* * *

Shiki finally returns at 7:00 with 2 young girls that look around 12 years-old. One with long, sky blue hair, a black ribbon tied to hair, an all-black dress, and red, taciturn eyes. The second girl looked exactly like her except she had long, white hair, an all-white dress, and her eyes had feeling in them. 

"Those broads are so annoying." said the white-haired girl while sighing loudly. "Why do you bother with them when you have me?"

"That's exactly why I call you 'Mean' Ren, but they can be a bit troublesome." Shiki said while laughing a little which caused 'Mean' Ren to pout and look away.

"………………………." the blue haired said(?) while looking at the Mean Len with her emotionless eyes and holding onto Shiki's hand.

"Shut up, Len!!" the Mean Ren said angrily to the blue haired girl. It seems that she understands her.

* * *

**Flashback**

Earlier today…

"_You're leaving!? WHY!?" asked a blond-haired girl clinging on to Shiki's arm._

"_I'm not actually sure why…but it can't be for long." Shiki said while trying to break way from the blonde's death grip._

"_Where are going, Tohno-kun?" asked a blue-haired girl asked cutely._

"_It's called The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Shiki said to answer her question. _

"_I see…Any idea what its like?" a long, purple-haired girl asked._

"_Nee-san said 'it was a village of poor people and ninja.'" _

"_Coming from her…I'm not sure that's very accurate."_

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're not poor…Oh, sorry girls, I gotta go home and pack. We're leaving tonight." Shiki said looking at his watch._

"_Bye, SHIKI!" "Bye, Tohno-kun!" the girls yelled to him with evil smirks on their faces._

* * *

After flashing back for a few min., Shiki ran upstairs with Len and Ren to pack his clothes. Afterwards, Shiki, Len, and Ren met Akiha, Kohaku, and Hisui in front of the mansion gate. They all got into the limo that was waiting for them and drove off to the airport. 

Preview:

"_Wow, this chick is meaner than you, Sakura."_

"_Shut it, you idiot!"_

"_What!? How dare you!?"_

"_Well, that's Akiha for you…"_

"_Oh great…MORE troublesome women." _

A. N.: It seems a little disorganized to me…I'm still not liking the way it came out.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Swift Like Ninja, Melty LikeBlood?

Chapter 3: Zero Hour! The Employers Arrive!

A/N: Hmm…I don't really have many author notes in the start. …Oh well, on with the…story.

* * *

The morning has finally arrived. 6:00a.m. There. At the village gate, where 4 ninja decided to meet. An annoying boy. A raven-haired boy. A rosette-haired girl. And a lazy genius. Huddled together wondering about this clan. The employers would be arriving soon.

"…maybe a forgotten clan…"

"…like the Uchiha…"

"…must be pretty strong…"

"…I could take them…"

Then, the four ninja noticed their busty Hokage walking towards them with a sleepy face on…

"Hey Sensei" Sakura said walking towards the chesty woman.

"Grandma Tsunade…" Naruto says as always to the woman.

"Geez…why do I have to be awake this early?" Tsunade said while yawning.

"I'm wondering the same thing…" Shikamaru said while also yawning.

"We still don't know much about this clan. Could you fill us in?" Sasuke said in his usual attitude.

"Well…they are called the 'Tohno' clan. As you already know, they are pretty well-off. Though…they can't really be called a clan anymore. There are only 2 members of the clan still alive. Almost like you, Sasuke." Tsunade said intelligently.

"Hey, Tsunade…why didn't you include this in the mission briefing?" asks Shikamaru.

"…They didn't give enough background info then, so we had to dig up some dirt last night" Tsunade says with an cunning smile.

"Wow…Nice job, Grandma." Naruto says with an impressed look on his face.

"Oh shut up!" Tsunade snaps at Naruto.

"I'm getting really tired of getting yelled at!!!"

"Anyway, it seems this clan has some special blood in them. Nothing like any Kekkei Genkai I've seen before…Even I'm a little afraid of what they can do. So, I need you four to make sure that they are kept safe…for the sake of our village. If they like it here, they might become one of our allies…" Tsunade says seriously. _"And pay us ALOT of money…" _

"…Hmm, I see. Then we'll do our best, won't we guys?" Sakura asks the guys after turning to face them.

"…Yeah, sure…"

"Hmm…"

"…Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Sadly…I'm pretty sure that's the most enthusiasm I'll get out of them." Sakura said to her Sensei.

"Shizune is at the airport to pick them up. They should be arriving in about a half an hour. So, be on your best behavior." Tsunade said while smiling.

"Yeah, we got it…" Shikamaru said.

* * *

At the airport…

"Hey, Tonton…do you see them?" A short, black-haired girl in black robes asked the pig that she was carrying in her arms.

"……! Oink! Oink!" The pig named squealed while pointing at a group of people.

"Hmm…they're dressed pretty strangely…" Shizune said to Tonton.

And with that…Shizune hurried over to the group of strangely dressed people.

"Hello, you must be the Tohno clan. I'm Shizune and I'll be your guide to the Leaf Village." She said while placing Tonton on the ground and extending a hand to the long, black-haired girl.

But all the girl did was stare at Shizune with a straight face. They stayed like this for about 1 minute…In this time, Len and Ren began to play with Tonton.

"Umm…was it something I said?" Shizune asked with slight laughter in her voice.

"Oh…I'm sorry, that just how she is. I'm Shiki Tohno…Nice to meet you." The boy with short, black hair and glasses said to Shizune while scratching the back of his head, laughing slightly, and shaking her hand.

"……N-n-n-n-nice to m-meet you t-t-too…" Shizune stammered on with a bright pink blush on her face, looking down and still shaking his hand.

"What? Was it something _I_ said this time?" Shiki said jokingly, which made Shizune laugh a little, Akiha and Hisui narrow their eyes on her, and Kohaku smirk evilly. "I should introduce you to the group. This angry looking girl is my little sister, Akiha. This is Hisui, my personal maid, Kohaku-san, Akiha's maid, and those two are Len and Ren." Shiki said pointing to each respectively.

"Nice to meet you all. Oh, and him down there, that's Tonton." Shizune said while bowing. "Well, we better get going. Its about 20 or so minutes to the village on foot."

"What!? On…foot!? We have to walk…!?" Both Akiha and Ren asked Shizune as if she was crazy.

"Of course, how do you think I got here?" Shizune asked while laughing.

"Sorry, Akiha is very high maintenance." Shiki said which earned him a fist in the back of his head. "Oww…but Akiha has a point. We aren't ninja like you."

"Hmm…I see. But we have some time, so I can at least show you guys some basics." Shizune said while winking to Shiki which made him blush slightly.

* * *

Back at the gate…

Naruto and the gang were still waiting near the village gate. It was about 6:50a.m. They decide to pass the time by playing a game of Yu-gi-oh. Sure, it was pretty embarrassing…but they were really bored.

"…What the hell!? You can't do that, you cheater!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke because one of Sasuke's monsters took out all of Naruto's 8000 LP in one turn.

"You just didn't read the rules, dumbass." Sasuke said calmly.

"Oh whatever. Go fall in a ditch." Naruto said while kicking over the table they were playing on.

"You're such a sore loser, loser." Sasuke said while laughing a little.

"Humph!" Naruto said while walking towards Shikamaru, Sakura, and Tsunade.

"Hey…somebody's coming." Sakura said while trying to listen toward the forest.

"That's Shizune…and I'm guessing the Tohno Clan." Tsunade said sternly.

"Hey, come on, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke lightly.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sasuke said walking over to the group.

With that, Shizune and Tonton jumped from out of a tree and landed in front of Tsunade.

"I've retrieved the Tohno Clan, as you said." Shizune said to Tsunade.

"Took longer than I expected…Well, where are they?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, there were a few problems…but it's ok." Shizune said looking out into the forest.

Suddenly, a boy wearing blue clothes and glasses jumped out of a tree and landed flawlessly a few feet away from the group of ninja. Soon after, a long, black-haired girl jumps out and stumbles a little on her landing, but doesn't fall. Then, followed the two pink-haired girls, Hisui landing perfectly; Kohaku landing on her butt. And finally, two young girls wearing black and white jumped out, Len landing quietly on her feet, and Ren landing quietly also, but finishing with a pose.

"Phew! And you ninja make it seem so easy…" Shiki said while fixing his glasses.

"Well…that experience was definitely…different." Akiha said while dusting herself off.

"Oww, ow, ow…" Kohaku mumbled to herself and getting up.

"Hey, Grandma, are these them?" Naruto asked Tsunade quietly.

"Yeah, that's them." Tsunade said back to Naruto.

With that, Tsunade walks forward looks Akiha in the eyes.

"You're the Tohno Clan, correct?"

"Yes, we are…Though 'clan' is a tad old fashioned." Akiha said looking down at Tsunade's chest angrily, then at her eyes.

"I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of the Leaf Village. As of now until you leave, you will be in our care. These are four that will be your bodyguards for the time you are with us." Tsunade said pointing to the four ninja behind her. "Well, you can introduce yourselves, so I'll be on my way." Tsunade said before vanishing.

"H-hey…how did she---" Shiki tried to say but…answered his own question in his mind. "Ahh…never mind."

After Tsunade left, both groups walked up a few feet to meet each other. Akiha walks up first…

"Hello. Akiha Tohno, as you have heard." Akiha said as she held out her hand in an old-fashioned style.

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru only looked at each other confused, but Sasuke walked forward in front of Akiha, kneeled down, and kissed her hand very softly, which caused Akiha to blush a little and Sakura to clench her fists angrily.

"Sasuke Uchiha. It's a pleasure, I'm sure." Sasuke said coolly.

"Hmm…the Uchihas, I've heard of your family before. They are a very well-known and powerful clan." Akiha said intriguingly.

"The same can be said about the Tohnos."

"Oooh…Such a gentleman." Akiha said while blushing.

After their little conversation, the introductions continued.

"What's up guys…I'm Shiki Tohno. Nice to meet you all." Shiki said to the four ninja.

"Likewise, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura politely said.

"Yo…I'm Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said with his usual attitude.

"And last but not least, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said getting all pumped up.

"Let me introduce you to the rest…" Shiki said while pointing the rest.

"Hisui. Pleased to meet you all." Hisui said emotionlessly.

"I'm Kohaku! Nice to meet you all!" Kohaku said brightly "Might as well say this since I probably won't have another line in this chapter!"

"I'm Ren…The pleasure is all yours." Ren said snobbishly "Oh…and that _thing_ over there is Len."

After the introductions finished, Naruto decided to open his big mouth…

"Hmm…No offense, but you guys don't look like ninja, or look as strong as Grandma Tsunade said." Naruto said bluntly.

This made Akiha so angry, that she Inverted and her hair turned into a brilliant Vermillion color. Then, she grabbed Naruto by his collar and lifted him up with ease. This left the ninja group, including Shizune, in shock.

"Don't…Ever…Call…Tohno Blood 'WEAK' looking!" Akiha said viciously to Naruto, who could only be described as 'terrified.'

"I said 'no offense!!!'" Naruto said after being let down by the scary, vermillion haired woman and backing up quite a bit.

"Wow, this chick is meaner than you, Sakura." Naruto said to the light-pink haired girl.

"Shut it, you idiot!!!" Sakura said while hitting Naruto upside his head.

"Well, that's Akiha for you…" Shiki said while laughing a little.

"Oh great…MORE troublesome women." Shikamaru said while sighing heavily.

"Something tells me that these upcoming days will be very long…" Shizune said to Tonton while laughing. "But…" Shizune then became serious. "there's more than meets the eye with these guys…and I'm not talking 'bout Transformers either…"

End Chapter 3

* * *

Preview of next Chapter:

"_Hey…Shiki, are you busy…?"_

"_Not really…What's up?"_

"_Hey, Kohaku-chan, have you seen Akiha?"_

"_Heehee…Akiha-sama is back there."_

"_May I ask, 'what you are doing?'"_

"_Just a little cloud watching, wanna join me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Swift Like Ninja, Melty LikeBlood?

Chapter 4: Celsian Moon

**A/N:** This isn't really related to the story, but I've been using netplay for Melty Blood Act Cadenza for PC, and it is AWESOME!!! The people online are seriously good. Sorry I haven't updated in forever…

* * *

"_Ooooh, Naruto! Faster, Harder, Deeper!" moaned a pink haired girl. "Yes! Right there!"_

"_Whoa, Sakura…I didn't know you were this wild!" Naruto exclaimed_

"_Aahh--I thought the same thing about you--Mmhh." Sakura still moaning. "Mmph--Naruto…I couldn't tell you this before…but…"_

"_What…is it?" Naruto asked quietly._

"_Well…" _

"_Hmm…?"_

"_I…"_

"_Yes!?"_

"_I-I think I…"_

"_Just say it already!"_

"_I…lo--"_

"_Huh!? What!?" Naruto asks as his vision and hearing begin to fade into darkness…_

"WAIT, SAKURA!!! DON'T……go?" Naruto yells, then drops down to a whisper.

Naruto lays in his bed, sweaty, blushing, and…"hard"…

"It…was only a dream?" Naruto asked himself while blushing at the thought. "But…It seemed so real…"

Then, Naruto notices two familiar faces in his room. One with red, taciturn eyes, and light blue hair, and the other with pink hair, bright, hazel eyes, and a vibrant smile. They seemed to be easing their way towards the door…

"Hey, wait! I get the feeling you guys are reason I had that dream!" Naruto yelled which surprised them and made the girls jump.

"Head for the hills, Len!" Kohaku yelled while running out the door with Len.

"Grr…What the hell is their problem?" Naruto asked himself.

* * *

It was 7:30am. Shiki just finished changing into his normal clothes. They were staying in a very expensive hotel, but 'seemed like an outhouse' to Akiha. Then, a knock came to Shiki's door.

"Come in!" Shiki said to the person on the other side of the door.

The door opened and Shizune walked in.

"Oh, hey Shizune-chan." Shiki said while giving her a small wave and smile.

"Hey…Shiki-kun. Are you busy?" Shizune asked with her head slightly down.

"Well, I am kinda hungry…but besides that, no. Why, what's up?"

"Well…I, was kinda wondering if you want more training in the way of the ninja…"

"Oh, of course. I'll get Akiha and every--"

"Uh…Actually, I thought it would only be…the two of us…" Shizune said while blushing.

"…Oh, I see…" Shiki said while scratching the back of his head and also blushing. "Sure, lets go…" Shiki said following Shizune out the door.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the Main Street of the city. It had many shops to get various things, like food ingredients, appliances, gifts, that kind of stuff. Sasuke had no real reason for going…or did he…? Then, he saw one very strange sight, it was Naruto. It was weird because he looked pretty down, and at the same time…angry?

"Hey, Naruto…What's---" Sasuke asked his yellow-haired friend.

"Please…don't ask…" Naruto said in a low and angry voice. "BUT…if you see Kohaku-chan or Len-chan…LET ME KNOW!" He said after walking away.

"Uh…sure." That was all Sasuke could manage to say. "Hey…how long do you two plan on hiding behind me?" Sasuke said to two figures behind his back

Sasuke turned around to a smiling Kohaku, and an innocent-faced Len.

"Oh, so you noticed, Sasuke-kun? Is that a part of being a ninja, too?" Kohaku asked the raven-haired boy, trying to change the subject.

"Anyway, what did you two do to him?" Sasuke asked the two girls, shrugging off Kohaku's question. "It must be pretty serious to have him like that…"

"It was so horrible…I couldn't stop her! She was on a rampage…She only cared about destruction and malice! She even forced me to strip down and do scary and vulgar things that I can't mention in this fanfic! You have to stop her, Sasuke-kun." Kohaku said exaggeratedly to Sasuke while hugging herself and pointing at Len.

"……………!" Len "said" in her defense while shaking her head viciously.

Sasuke looks over to Len, on the verge of tears, then to Kohaku, still in her exaggerated world, and back over to Len. Then he kneeled down to Len's height and patted her head gently, which calmed her down.

"How can somebody with a face like this ever hurt anything? I'm pretty sure Len-chan did nothing." Sasuke said while still looking at Len.

"What!? My face is much cuter than Len's…" Kohaku yelled to Sasuke, who just ignored her. "Whatever…Let's go Len!"

"Oh…Wait!" Sasuke said before they walked away. "Hey, Kohaku-chan, have you seen Akiha-shi?" Sasuke asked looking away slightly and blushing.

"Hehe…Akiha-sama is back there." Kohaku said while pointing in the direction of a few vending machines. "It looks like she's having a bit of trouble…maybe _**you**_ should go and _**help**_ her…" Kohaku said slyly before leaving with Len.

Sasuke gave Kohaku an annoyed glare and looked over to the vending machines, where he saw a very angry and annoyed red-haired girl. Sasuke began to walk over to her. Strangely, when he got about eight feet away from her, it became very hot and muggy.

"Hey, Akiha-shi, what's---"

"Shikku Suru Kemono wo Kogasu!" Akiha yelled which caused a ring of heat to appear around the vending machine. "Hehehe…Ko Kari Na---"

"Wait, Akiha-shi!" Sasuke yelled will closing the distance between them and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Akiha asked while dispersing the heat and reverting to her normal self. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from destroying this vending machine." Sasuke said with a smartass attitude. "Why were you going to burn it anyway?"

"This machine is not providing me with the beverage I requested…" Akiha said while pouting a bit.

"You're such a child…How much money did you put in?"

"Pardon?"

"_Money…_How much_ money_ did you put in?"

"I was never informed that money was needed…" Akiha said while looking away blushing.

"If you would've just read the notice, then you would have known." Sasuke said while sighing. "Well, it can't be helped…You have a dollar for it, right?"

"…A what?"

"A_ 'dollar bill!'_" Sasuke said, clearly annoyed. "_Money!_"

"Oh, I see." Akiha said while reaching into her chest pocket and pulling out a red wallet and opening it. "Here." She said with a smile on her face and giving Sasuke a dollar bill.

Normally, Sasuke would be relieved that Akiha got the point, but he only sighed even more because…

"…you gave me a $100 bill……the machine doesn't take anything over a $5 bill, Akiha-shi." Sasuke said bluntly.

"I did not now there was anything lower than a $100 bill…" Akiha said with a cute but curious face.

"……Just forget it, I'll buy us drinks…Sheesh." Sasuke finally said.

"Alright, thank you, Sasuke-kun." Akiha said with a bow and a smile that made Sasuke blush a little.

* * *

Hisui, being asked by Akiha, was out surveying the Leaf Village to get a good view of the surroundings. She found herself walking around in the more calm, grassy plains of the village. There was a great view of the sky and the rest of the village from this space. While carrying out her "mission", she found, you guessed it, a lazy-looking ninja looking up at the sky. She decided to confront him out of curiosity…

"May I ask, 'what you are doing?'" Hisui asked normally.

"Hmm…? Oh, Hisui-san…" Shikamaru asked just now noticing her. "Just a little cloud watching, wanna join me?"

"I must decline." Hisui said quickly and without emotion.

"Well, it was worth a try…" Shikamaru said while laughing slightly.

"I know that you've sensed it…"

"Hmm…so I'm not the only one." Shikamaru said quickly changing his expression to a serious one.

"It seems that something, or someone, is coming…and they are very--"

Just then, there was a loud alarm going off throughout the village. This was the alarm that signaled that something was approaching the village…

"The alarm! Something's going down…" Shikamaru said not noticing the completely lame statement he made. "We need to the main gate, now." He said signaling Hisui to come along.

Shikamaru and Hisui quickly made their way to the main gate. But…they were not ready for what they saw when they got there. The main gate and the ground was bathed in what seemed to be red paint…but they soon came to a different realization when they saw…dislocated arms and legs, decapitated heads, and dismembered people that were also covered with this red fluid…

"This is…" Shikamaru said in shock and trying to find the right words to describe this genocide.

"……!" Hisui couldn't speak because she was covering her mouth to stop her from vomiting.

"Hey…there's a trail of blood. We need to follow it…"

"Yes." Hisui blankly said regaining her composure and following the path of red fluid with Shikamaru.

* * *

Shiki is busy working hard at the training ground with Shizune. Taijutsu isn't problem with Shiki. Genjutsu isn't too bad either because of his "special eyes." Ninjutsu could use some work, though. He could gather up great amounts of chakra, but can't use jutsu like fire techniques, etc.

"Phew…this stuff is tiring. How can you guys keep this ninja stuff up?" Shiki said lying down on the ground to catch his breath.

"Well, it's kinda easy. But, so far you're doing great, Shiki-kun" Shizune said while standing next to him and smiling.

"Hehe, really? Thanks, Shizune-chan." Shiki said in a light-hearted voice.

"Your taijutsu is surprisingly amazing. Do you train regularly?" Shizune asked curiously.

"Well…lets just say, I've done my share of fighting to save some people very important to me." Shiki said while blushing.

"Oh…I see. A-are they wo---"

"Hmm…? Are they wha---!?" Shiki said turning around to find Shizune, grabbed by her neck, being choked by someone, a person that Shiki knew all to well.

This "someone" had vicious, red eyes, brown hair, put into two pigtails, a yellow, sweater-vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a short, blue skirt. Strangely, her ring finger and pinky finger looked like they have been cut off, and was still gushing out blood.

"Ara?…Tohno-kun, who's this bitch?" the dark figure said curiously while watching Shizune squirm in her tight grip. "Ahahaha for some reason…I don't like her. I think she'd be better off dead," the figure said with an cynical smile while tightening her grip.

"…Gah---!" Shizune yells out of pain.

"N-n-no way……I-I-It can be! Y-you…should be DEAD!…"Shiki scrambled to say while trembling terribly, mouth agate. "…Yumizuka-san!"

"Well…I'm baaaaack" The girl named Yumizuka said cutely.

* * *

Preview of the next chapter:

"_H-How were you revived, again!?"_

"_Who the hell are you supposed to be?"_

"_Did you do this?"_


End file.
